


Sweet Mouth

by aunt_zelda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: When Willas visits Dorne, Oberyn and Ellaria plan to seduce him.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Willas Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Sweet Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincereously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereously/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat, I'm very fond of this OT3.

It was no small thing, bringing the heir of Highgarden to Dorne. 

Lord Mace Tyrell had initially insisted on a ludicrous number of knights in the honor guard for his son. Diplomatic negotiations had eased him to a force that was still rather larger than appropriate, but not deemed capable of a full-scale invasion. 

Their progress was slow, as Willas Tyrell could not ride for long periods of time and the roads were unwieldy. The days turned to weeks. 

“I ought to have gone to him.” Oberyn paced in his rooms. 

“And risk his father’s ire? I think not,” Ellaria shook her head. “Though I’m sure he would have found it very dashing, you scaling the wall of his tower in the night, like a rogue visiting a maiden.” 

Oberyn snorted. “Willas is no maiden, my love.”

“And how should I know that? I have never met him.” Ellaria laughed, drawing Oberyn down to the bed with her. “He’s been kept cooped up like one, from what you’ve told me of those letters.”

“That he has,” Oberyn traced a hand up along her left thigh. “Perhaps he requires courting.”

“Perhaps he desires that.” Ellaria smiles, mirroring Oberyn’s movements. “A lucky one indeed, to be courted by you.”

“I intend to do more than merely court him, if he is amenable.” Oberyn said, easing himself between her legs. 

“Deflower the flower?” Ellaria laughed. “I should like to see that.”

Oberyn felt his blood rouse at the idea, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “Gods willing, you shall.”

~*~

Willas was tired when he arrived. He hid it well behind courtesy and good manners, but he nearly fell asleep during dinner.

Oberyn’s eagerness abated when he realized that Willas was in no condition to be courted that evening by anything but a bath and an early sleep in his chambers. 

“I was not expecting his behavior.” Ellaria said as she and Oberyn prepared for their own night’s rest. 

“What?”

“He showed me respect. His father didn’t teach him that.”

“No, I very much doubt that Mace Tyrell taught him anything of worth.” Oberyn scoffed. “His grandmother perhaps, or a maester, but not Mace.”

“I wonder what else he’s been taught?” Ellaria mused, braiding her hair up for bed. “I wonder what we might teach him, together.”

Oberyn smiled at the thought of that, and reached for her. 

~*~

It was Ellaria who snared Willas first. Oberyn found them in a secluded area of the gardens, Ellaria splayed out on a bench and Willas leaning down between her legs. The sight was extremely appealing and Oberyn relished the opportunity to watch Ellaria’s face from this angle. 

To his pleased surprise, Ellaria came, her laughter bubbling up and her back arching in a manner Oberyn had come to known intimately over the years. It was impressive that Willas had achieved that so quickly. 

Willas straightened up and turned, looking with alarm and then embarrassment when he realized who it was that had been observing. 

“So, it wasn’t only horses, hounds, and hawks who occupied your time in the Reach.” Oberyn said, joining them on the bench. “I think I would have heard if you had disgraced a lady’s virtue.”

“Not a lady,” Willas admitted, face coloring. “When I came of age my father … hired a woman to educate me.”

“A very thorough education,” Ellaria smirked, obviously pleased. “Such a sweet mouth, your lordship. You must share it with my love.”

Willas looked to Oberyn, face crimson as a Lannister banner. “Are you … that is …”

“You’ve heard the rumors, surely.” Oberyn tilted his head. 

“The rumors that say you drink men’s blood and would have killed me in my sickbed? I know better than to trust everything I hear, especially of you.”

Oberyn leaned forward, catching Willas in a kiss. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yes.” Willas sighed happily, hands twining with Oberyn’s. “Yes, please, please.”

Oberyn was privileged to savor Willas’ mouth that night, and found it just as pleasing as Ellaria had.

~*~

“You look sorrowful, my lord,” Oberyn said, finding Willas on one of the balconies. It had been more than a month. They had spent nearly a week together in bed, the three of them rising only for baths and meals.

“I must go back,” Willas said regretfully, staring north to the mountains. 

“You must do nothing. You may do as you wish.” Oberyn said. “You’re a man grown.”

“That’s the second-son in you speaking,” Willas sighed. “I am my father’s heir.”

“And I am my brother’s.” Oberyn eyed Willas speculatively. “I could keep you. Lock your door and shut you in.”

Willas barked a laugh. “And then what? Throw me into a snake pit? Go to war with the Reach, all for …” he stopped himself. 

“For what?” Oberyn asked. 

“I’m not worth a war.” Willas looked down. 

“You are, but I cannot wage one to keep you here.” Oberyn held out his hand. “Come back to bed. Ellaria misses you already.”

“We must not keep her waiting.” Willas smiled, following where Oberyn led him. 

Ellaria welcomed them both back to bed eagerly. With her aid, Oberyn could forget his troubles for an evening, and focus on ensuring Willas did as well.


End file.
